Coerthas/Legacy
Coerthas is a location in Final Fantasy XIV. It is a mountainous region outside the city of Ishgard, northwest of the Black Shroud and north of Mor Dhona. Unlike the three starting regions, all of its fauna is above Level 20. Hippogryphs and Karakul are unique to this region as normal enemies. Much of the area, particularly the Western Highlands, is infested with drakes. Aetheryte Camps * Glory * Dragonhead * Ever Lakes * Riversmeet * Crooked Fork Hamlets Owl's Nest Owl's Nest is the destination for several quests, as well as the home of Nerrick Ironheart, the Achievement NPC. It is located southwest of Glory through a cave. Falcon's Nest looming in the sky.]] Falcon's Nest is located south of Riversmeet. It may be the destination for certain quests, but none are started here. Dungeons Dzemael Darkhold Added before the announcement of 2.0, Dzemael Darkhold was once one of the most challenging dungeons in the game. Located under a mountain called "The Nail" south of Camp Dragonhead, it is overrun with Imperials and various other Coerthas fauna, as well as skeletons and angler fish. The dungeon's first boss is the Deepvoid Slave (often referred to as "The Ogre") and a group of ghosts that are to be avoided, not fought. The dungeon's final boss is Batraal, after which a series of chests drops depending on if certain conditions are met. Aurum Vale Filled with poisonous gasses as the result of the natural mixing of Ceruleum and Mythril, this dungeon has only a few pockets of breathable air. Vines can be eaten to counteract the poison. Like Dzemael Darkhold, there are imperials in the Vale, but as expected they only appear in safe pockets. The dungeon's first boss is the Coin Counter, a cyclops with laser vision and a giant club. The final boss is Miser's Mistress, a large Malboro who can regenerate by stepping into the poison pools. Notable Landmarks There are several hidden landmarks throughout Eorzea, some of which are found in the Coerthas. Many of these landmarks are indicated on the map in Eorzean, but otherwise go unmarked and in many cases unused. Airship Landings There are at least two Ishgardian airship landings in Coerthas. One is near Miller's Glade south of Camp Glory, and the other is between the Coerthas and Swiftrun rivers southwest of Camp Riversmeet. The latter was more-or-less abandoned by Ishgard as a safe landing zone and is now home to bandits. There is also an airship landing in Black Shroud. Vigils There are four fortresses that watch over Ishgard from cliffs. To the east is Dawn Vigil at (43, 11), and to the west is Dusk Vigil at 18, 14), both named for the sun travels east to west. To the southeast is Steel Vigil at the edge of (39, 14), and to the southwest is Stone Vigil at (29, 15), though these are only labeled in Eorzean. Dusk Vigil has a box containing Black Mage artifact. All three vigils are apparently unused, as high level monsters now roam freely around and on them. The Nail Though not particularly striking, this is one of the few mountains in Coerthas to be named, possibly for its size or placement. It is notable for having Dzemael Darkhold networking beneath it. Natalan The Ixali stronghold. This location is a popular experience camp for adventurers above Level 40. The Ixal, otherwise flightless, use balloons to get around. These can be seen from great distances. Like the other beastmen strongholds, the gates can only be opened by defeating the gatekeepers. Screenshots and concept art of the new forest area in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn show balloons very similar to those in Natalan. It is possible the idea was inspired by these Ixali transports. The Howling Eye The Howling Eye is the arena for the Ixali Primal, Garuda. It can be accessed at nodes via caves at (48, 18) or (44, 18), the later leading to the Hard version of the fight. After encountering a disconnect within the island and entering the game again, it is possible to see various Ixali flags and torches without the tornado arena blocking them, much like the Bowl of Embers without Ifrit's ring of fire. Crossings Two identical bridges link other parts of the map to the Central Highlands. They are Griffin Crossing to the west at grid reference (44, 27) and Gargoyle Crossing to the east at (25, 21). They are made of stone bricks and have a small shelter in the middle. They are untouched by monsters. Greytail Falls The Coerthas and Swiftrun rivers combine south of Camp Riversmeet and flow into the Greytail Falls, located at grid reference (22, 24) but easily visible from Gargoyle Crossing. Gwyr-Aen Located at grid reference (43, 7), Gwyr-Aen is a collection of stacked stones, a formation that occurred in a time beyond memory. It is unclear who stacked them. Recently the Lambs of Dalamud have begun practicing their blood rituals here to appease the burgeoning moon. It is also the location of the marking for Menphina, the Lover, which is on the only off-color rock in the collection. Menphina is associated with both the large moon and her "Loyal Hound" Dalamud. The Sentinel Located at the corner of grid reference (55, 16), little is known of this massive tree. It stands near the edge of a cliff over a deep but otherwise unremarkable canyon. Ever Lakes The area surrounding Camp Ever Lakes is notable for its small pools dotting the area. Interestingly, this formation can also be found in Mor Dhona, which is just south of this area. However, the lakes in Mor Dhona are in the southern portion, not the northern portion adjacent to Ever Lakes. Lumber Shelters There are a number of mysterious lumber shelters dotting the Central Lowlands, also known as the Ever Lakes area. There is even a location south of the Fellwood node called "Timberlord's Lodge" in Eorzean, but it simply has additional lumber shelters. Eerily, even though these locations appear to be abandoned, the lamps turn on at night of their own volition. Shepherd's Peak Another unremarkable mountain, but interesting to note is that the lakes beside it are the Ewe Lake and the Ram Lake. Oddly no sheep were found near either lake, though black sheep called Karakul exist in the region. Wyrmking's Perch A possible reference to Bahamut, the area surrounding the node here is only notable in that it has a good view of Ishgard. An NPC outside of Aurum Vale mentions that the dragons, currently at war with Ishgard, may worship a Primal even though they are not humanoid. Cave at The Lance There is a cave at grid reference (11, 10) that leads to an invisible wall blocking off an unfinished dungeon. The NPC outside mentions that due to the number of dragons they are not allowing anyone inside. It is possible to pass through the invisible wall by temporarily disconnecting your internet, but the game will crash at some point beyond the wall. Twinpools Twinpools is notable for its population of level 70+ Inferno Drakes. It is named for the two bodies of water, the Ashpool and Banepool. In the middle of the Ashpool is an inaccessible but somehow walkable island labeled The Dreaming Dragon. Thorough search for a cave leading here ended in failure. The Fury's Gaze There is no obvious reason for this location to be called The Fury's Gaze, but it is marked as such on the map. It likely got its name from the unique hole in one of the smaller peaks, as if a giant spear had pierced cleanly through it. It is near the treacherous Twinpools node. In patch 1.23 the mark of Halone, the Fury can be found here at grid reference (11, 20), an event related to the Seventh Umbral Era. Garlean Airships As of patch 1.23 in late July, Garlean airships can be seen crossing Coerthas east to west approximately once every half hour. They can also be heard moaning across the sky ominously from any location given they are passing nearby. In 1.23a, these airships have spread to all playable non-dungeon areas. Gallery Ffxiv-map-coerthas.jpg|The map of Coerthas. FFXIV Raven's Call Canyon.png|A view of a canyon in Coerthas. This particular canyon is populated by level 70+ gnats. FFXIV Miller's Glade.jpg|Miller's Glade. Trivia * Because the unique typeface used for maps is integrated into the maps' image files, locations added after the map's creation are not labeled in this way. This is possibly the reason why key locations such as nodes and camps are labeled with a more legible typeface. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Legacies